


Scene

by The_Cool_Aunt



Series: Fangirl [19]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, M/M, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:17:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3731986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cool_Aunt/pseuds/The_Cool_Aunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John gets cheeky</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scene

Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade of Scotland Yard stared down as his cock disappeared between perfect Cupid’s bow lips. His fingers gripped ebony curls. He groaned in pleasure and gratitude, his head falling back and hitting the brick wall behind him. “You are fucking magnificent,” he moaned, keeping his voice low. “Christ, that mouth.” In response, he felt Sherlock’s long fingers reach around and grasp his arse cheeks. His mouth fell open as the consulting detective used his new-found leverage to pull him deeper down his throat.  
  
Despite the alley’s reek and the fact that Sherlock had had to brush broken glass away before sinking to his knees in front of him, Greg was fairly certain that this was heaven.   
  
“Are you using a condom?” A calm voice broke into his reverie.  
  
Shit.  
  
Oh.  
  
It was just John.  
  
Doctor John Watson, ex-army captain, stood at the entrance to the alley, casually leaning against the side of the building, just watching.  
  
“Of course, John,” Sherlock shot back, pausing for only a second before plunging back into his task.  
  
“Good. Because when you’re done, I’d like a turn.”  
  
“Giving or… receiving?” Greg huffed out.  
  
“I think I’d like a bit of what you’re getting,” the shorter man admitted. He grinned and walked slowly toward them.  
  
“Is that all?”  
  
“Well, far more than a _bit_.”  
  



End file.
